


Surviving Everything Else

by EllanaSan



Series: Have a Drink Sweetheart (Hayffie Prompts/one shots collection) [39]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Rebellion, alternative quell, no victors in arena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: Haymitch wasn’t sure what they had been expecting.Never mind when it was a Quell and the minimum age had been lowered to eight.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Have a Drink Sweetheart (Hayffie Prompts/one shots collection) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71774
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Surviving Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey, I have a prompt for you if you're still doing HaDS. Since I love all your OCs and the friendship between the victors and effie. I was wondering if you could do one where the rebellion never happened. Like the Games go on as usual and Katniss and Peeta are slowly integrated into their group of 'friends'. Thanks!
> 
> I placed it post 74th so no rebellion means no CF. Enjoy!

“Stop brooding and come have a drink, boy.” Haymitch barked, a bit fed up with the way Peeta had been storming all around the penthouse since that morning’s Games launch. Katniss, for her part, had disappeared in her room for a while after Twelve had officially – and in record time – lost the Games but had since wandered out to come sulk in the living-room. Peeta was taking it hard, though.

Haymitch wasn’t sure what they had been expecting.

Never mind when it was a Quell and the minimum age had been lowered to eight.

“Give the boy a break.” Chaff temporized, pouring himself another drink and earning himself a hostile look from Katniss.

The kids didn’t seem thrilled to see their floor invaded by other victors, never mind victors who acted as if they were right at home in the penthouse’s living room. Johanna had stripped off her tight dress and was sitting on the floor in her underwear like she was prone to do, Finnick was sprawled on an armchair, Chaff had taken the other half of the couch Haymitch was sitting on…

“How can you just sit here and have a drink!” Peeta snapped, losing what was left of his temper.

Haymitch rubbed is forehead and wished he had accepted Effie’s offer to go with her to whatever party her friend was throwing. He hated Capitols who celebrated the Games but he wasn’t sure remaining trapped in the penthouse with two angry young victors was much better.

Since they had won as an item, it had been decided they would mentor together and Haymitch would take care of the other tribute. Crane’s _brilliant_ revenge plan for all the troubles he had found himself in after the berry incident, no doubt. Although to be fair, that the man had managed to escape _alive_ and with _his job secure_ was a _fucking_ miracle. The man had more brains than Haymitch had given him credits for. 

“What do you want us to do, lover boy?” Jo challenged with some snickers. “Break some furniture? Make a scene? Kill a few Gamemakers maybe?”

“ _Jo_.” Haymitch warned, automatically glancing up in the direction of invisible bugs. Rebellious ideas were the _last_ thing he needed from the kids. They had escaped disaster only _narrowly_ and Crane had told Effie in a very explicit way that _any_ hint of anti-Capitol intent would be severely punished – from _the four_ of them, herself included.

Johanna rolled her eyes, pursed her lips but downed her shot of tequila without adding another word.

“I know it’s new for you and I get it, I _do_ …” Finnick said, not unkindly, watching Peeta and Katniss in turn. “But you need to accept you can’t change anything. You can try harder next year but it probably won’t make much of a difference. So, yeah… When it’s over, the only thing you can do is sit down, have a drink and enjoy the company.”

“I’m surprised you’re not too busy enjoying _Capitol_ company.” Katniss retorted, shifting in her armchair so Peeta had some room to sit. And, after she tossed him _a look_ , he did.

They hadn’t been married for two months and, already, she had him well trained.

Not that Haymitch envied that fake marriage. It put a strain on the kids’ friendship and it must have been confusing to pretend all the time. He, himself, wasn’t sure what was true or not anymore. Sometimes he thought the kids had decided to try for real, sometimes it seemed like all they wanted to do was be apart – and, back home, that usually meant one of them would crash in his guestroom for a few days.

It was stressful and it added a layer of tension to the dynamics in the penthouse nobody needed.

“I’m free tonight. Everybody’s too busy with the first day of the Games.” Finnick replied evenly and while everyone else understood the implications, Haymitch knew it flew high over the kids’ head. There was a lot of stuff he hadn’t yet explained and wasn’t in any hurry to.

For now, the kids were safe from _that_ , protected by their fake marriage and their star-crossed lovers act.

He wasn’t impatient for that status quo to change or for Katniss and Peeta to figure out what it meant.

A heavy silence followed Finnick’s declaration. It was Chaff who broke it by clearing his throat. “Heard Vile-O-la’s gonna get promoted to Three next year. Seems like I’m getting a newbie. _Finally_.”

“Eleven’s escort.” Haymitch offered when the kids exchanged a lost look. “She’s a _bitch_.”

“Do you know who yet?” Jo asked.

“Crane didn’t say. Won’t be announced ‘till the Tour, probably.” Eleven’s victor shook his head. “I guess there’s gonna be a lot of turnover next year.” 

Haymitch took a generous mouthful of whiskey, not eager to think about _that_.

“What about you, Haymitch?” Finnick asked. “Do you know who you will get yet?”

Haymitch shook his head, keeping his features carefully schooled.

“I _still_ don’t get why Effie’s quitting.” Katniss huffed. “She didn’t get promoted so…”

“She’s quitting ‘cause she’s _been asked_ to quit.” Haymitch spat, tired of the girl’s attitude. She had been despondent and hostile ever since Effie had cheerfully announced she would be moving on for the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games. “Drop it already.”

Katniss stopped talking only to frown. “Is it because of us?”

He glanced up again, wondering what he could afford to reveal and what would only prompt a possible rebellious rant from her.

“She’s thirty-five.” Finnick explained tactfully. “They like the escorts to be young.”

_Easier to control_ , nobody said.

Given the way Peeta was frowning, he was probably figuring it out all by himself.

“Well, _I_ won’t be sad to see the _bitch_ go.” Jo snorted, toasting them with her shot glass before downing it. “You ever feel lonely, Haymitch, you know where to find me…”

Haymitch scoffed. “Never happening, Jo.”

“ _Ew_.” Katniss made a face, her eyes darting from him to Johanna. “Please, tell me this _isn’t_ a thing.”

“It ain’t.” he confirmed.

“She wishes.” Finnick mocked.

“Trinket would have her head.” Chaff added with his trademark bark of a laugh. “And probably his. Thought she’s had _that_ particular head on a leash for a while…”

It took a second for Katniss to get it and, this time, her face was even more disgusted. “ _Ew_.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Haymitch lied even though it was probably ridiculous to keep denying at this point. Aside from the kids… _Who_ wasn’t yet aware? The Gamemakers certainly were, Crane had made that very clear to him.

“Like she could take me.” Johanna scoffed.

“I don’t know…” Chaff teased. “She’s a vicious little thing… Must be or Haymitch’d have grown bored a long time ago.” His friend nudged him with a well placed elbow. “She’s leaving… You can tell us now, buddy… How much of a tiger is she in the sack?”

“Don’t speak about Effie that way.” Peeta snapped, glaring at Eleven’s victor with all the heat of his self-righteousness. 

Unfortunately, it only made Chaff laugh harder. Eleven’s victor stretched his leg to tap Finnick’s foot. “Seems like you ain’t the only one with a crush anymore…”

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “You’re done?”

His luck being what it was, it was the moment the elevator chimed and, seconds later, the telltale clicking of heels came wandering toward the living-room. Effie froze on the threshold, looking positively _delicious enough to eat_ in that tight short moss green dress and that dark bob wig of hers.

“Oh! You are all here. _How lovely_.” she declared in a tone that, while cheerful, conveyed just how _really_ happy she was to see Chaff and Johanna. Her eyes darted to the untouched glass of tequila in Katniss’ hand and the one full of whiskey Peeta had abandoned on the coffee table without even a taste. She pursed her lips and shot Haymitch an annoyed look. “I thought we _agreed_ the children were _too young_ to be drinking hard liquor?”

“Sorry, _Mama_ , that was my idea.” Chaff mocked with a leering glance at her chest. “But, hey, if you wanna turn me over your knee and spank me…”

Peeta sprung to his feet in indignation but Effie barely bat an eyelash as she waved the boy back down to Finnick’s obvious amusement – Finnick had been drinking steadily for the past hour, Haymitch mused, and was probably close to his limit.

“Every time I think you cannot get more improper _or_ disgusting, you manage to hit new lows.” she retorted, snatching the bottle of tequila from Johanna on her way to Haymitch’s side of the couch. She perched herself on his armrest and crossed her legs. He wordlessly finished his glass in one long gulp and handed it to her. She poured herself a generous dose of tequila and handed the bottle back to Jo who glared at her. She sipped her tequila slowly and eventually noticed the kids were staring at her, Katniss was gaping a little. “What is it, dears?”

Peeta was the first to recover. “Nothing. You’re just… Not…”

The boy’s sentence trailed off.

“You ain’t acting like a stuck-up _bitch_.” Haymitch finished for him, keeping his voice matter of fact. “They ain’t used to seeing you drunk.”

“I am _not_ drunk.” she protested and then wrinkled her nose. “ _Tipsy_ , perhaps. That party was boring, I had to entertain myself somehow.”

“Didn’t find anyone to _fuck_ you in a dark closet like the _slut_ you are?” Johanna challenged.

“ _Easy_.” Haymitch growled.

Effie didn’t seem particularly hurt though – then again she was used to the slurs his friends tossed at her. “Johanna, dear, green does _not_ become you.”

Her legs pressed against his, accidentally or not, and Haymitch placed a hand on her thigh by reflex. It was brief. And he took it away immediately.

Peeta was too damn observant. Shock flashed on his face.

“You’re… You’re actually…” the boy stammered.

“Actually what, darling?” Effie asked, genuinely puzzled.

“No.” Haymitch declared, leaning in to snatch Peeta’s untouched glass for himself since Effie had stolen his. “We _ain’t_.” 

“They _so_ are.” Finnick snorted from his armchair.

“Oh.” Effie winced, clearly catching up to what the discussion was about. “Are you all making insinuations again? _Truly_ , one would think you would move on to better jokes…”

“And yet Haymitch’s still _fucking_ you and refusing to own up to it…” Chaff deadpanned.

“I _ain’t_.” he grumbled.

Effie clucked her tongue. “How _vulgar_.”

Peeta looked torn between attacking Chaff for the way he was talking about Effie and harassing Haymitch for a confirmation he would _never_ get.

Katniss simply looked a bit sick. “Can we talk about something else? I really don’t want to think about what Haymitch does or doesn’t do with Effie.”

“Must be kinky.” Johanna shrugged. “Only way she’s kept him interested so long.”

“ _Seriously_.” Katniss snarled. “Drop it.”

“Yes, please.” Effie hummed. “Have you _heard_ about the _terrible_ row Valeria and Brutus had this afternoon? And _in public_ not less!”

She navigated them out of those dangerous waters with more gossip and Haymitch relaxed, sitting maybe a bit closer to her than he should but unwilling to move. The next year, she wouldn’t be in the penthouse to share quiet nights with the other victors.

They hadn’t talked about what they would do, if they would keep seeing each other or…

With two new victors, he wouldn’t be forced to show up for the Games if he didn’t want to anymore. He was almost expecting an order for him to remain in Twelve anyway, out of sight out of mind, his own punishment for pushing the star-crossed lovers thing – because they knew about Effie and him and it meant he wouldn’t see her ever again, it would be punishment.

He didn’t want to think about it, any of it.

So he relaxed, forced himself to enjoy the night and tried to coax the kids into the conversation because those people right there, they would be their best allies once he stepped down.

Everything else…

They would just have to survive it when it came.

The train kept running and you never got off…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, will all the fluff from the calendar, angst accumulated lmao. I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
